If It Were Only That Easy
by DarkMoonChylde
Summary: The Joker had been locked away for so long, yet while he was there Batman can't help but feel...lonely. He misses the chase, the thrill, and the Joker just as much as the clown prince did the Bat. Now out, things get a little serious. Slash B/J
1. Chapter 1

--

DarkMoonChylde: Hello folks! For those of you who don't know me, I am DMC. I wrote another fanfiction called Beautiful Disaster. I am sad to say I haven't finished it yet, I am almost done with chapter 3 however, I fell in love with this pairing and wanted to take a crack at it myself! So for now, I will be bouncing between the two of them. Hope to catch you sometime!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or The Dark Knight or any of the characters involved in that. If I did I would have a happy wallet and a happy life because the Joker is just down right amazing!

WARNINGS: This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz or so which you call it, so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave. Also, I try desperately to keep the Joker and the Batman in character, but I am also referencing the old Joker and Batman from the comics and such before, so if they are not YOUR interpretation, don't get mad and flame me. I gave you warning. So you don't like it to bad. Flames will go ignored and be deleted. They are a waste of my, and your, time. They are not helpful, and I do not care. Like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

But comments of help, and just plain happiness I will be more then happy to accept them, you may even see your acknowledgement on the next installment! Because people like you make my day.

Thank you.

Pairings: J/B

The beginning of this, all the dialogue is from the movie. It is separated when that stops. 

--

Chapter 1

--

It all passed by so fast… the feeling of having no weight, of being at the mercy of the rushing wind before you with the dreadful certainty of a hard, cement surface below, sort of numbs the body. The brain temporarily has no say in anything and the limbs lose a sense of feeing as the entire self goes into a state of suspended ignorant bliss. It is sort of Nature's last mercy before you break every since bone in your body just because your brain and your sense of balance couldn't come to some sort of agreement.

Yet what he met with wasn't a crushing blow to the hard pavement below. Instead, something wrapped around his right foot, causing a tremendous amount of pain at the ankle that he could only laugh at, and he was slowly pulled up.

"Oh you… You just couldn't let me go, could you?" he remarked to the dark figure that was pulling him up. Spinning himself around with his arms he turned to face the man as he spoke. "This is what happens when an unstoppable force…" he explained to him as his arms dangled beside his head while he tried to keep from spinning around. "Meets an… unmovable object. You TRULY are incorruptible aren't you? You won't kill me out of some… misplaced sense of self-righteousness." He stated and Batman pasted a bit, opening his mouth as if he was going to speak even though the joker cut him off as he continued.

"-and I won't kill you because…" he began to laugh between words "you are just to much fun!' he grinned as he laughed, though not as high and creepy as normal since the blood rushing to his head was setting him off. "I think… you and I are destined… to do this _forever_" he finished as he watched the batman stand there. His features went from the normal composed look to angry; he did not like being compared to the Joker, or even reminded that this will continue on forever.

A vein in the side of Batman's cheek twitched as he gritted his teeth before opening his mouth as he began to deny all facts. "You'll be in a padded cell forever" he said, his raspy voice cracking against the anger.

The purple coat of the Joker's hung beside his head as he looked at the Batman, upside down, and he felt it slid down his arms a bit, threatening to fall off of him. "maybe you and I could share one" the clown contradicted as he licked his painted lips once more and laughed once again. "you know they will be doubling up the rate, these city's inhabitants are losing their minds" he informed him

"This city just showed you that it's _full_ of people, ready to believe in good" Batman retaliated as he scowled. The pain he received from the tangle he had with the Joker a few moments before was getting to him as he leaned a little to the left, panting heavily.

"Until their spirits break completely!" Joker said as he had begun turning so he waved his arms about to face Batman once again "until… they get a good look at the _real_ Harvey Dent"

Batman raised an eyebrow, though it wasn't noticeable under the Cowl, as he listened to the Joker give his final speech.

"and all the 'heroic' things he's done… You don't think I'd risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you did you?" he asked and laughed a bit more "no, you need an ACE in the hole" he told him "mine H-Harvey!" he said as he tried to push away the dizzy, woozy feelings of being upside down during his whole monologue.

The look on the Black Knight's face was just too good and the Joker fully enjoyed it as he watched the tough guy's appearance crumble slowly as he asked what the Joker had done.

Breathing deeply, as he was having trouble at this odd angle as his arms dangled by his face he looked at him and smiled once more. His always apparent 'smile' just getting bigger as he did so. "I took Gotham's 'white knight' and I… brought him down to our level" he said ushering with his hands as best as he could. "it wasn't hard, you see, _madness, _as you know, is like gravity, all it takes is a little… _push_" he said, as he pushed against a nonexistent thing in front of him while he did so, to show what he meant. This movement caused him to begin to rock back and forth as he hung there laughing.

This caused Batman to jump into action. Pushing away his pain and light headedness he turned around and took off, his black cloak billowing behind him as he went to find Dent. This made the Joker laugh happily until he was out of sight and a group of S.W.A.T. men had gathered around him.

He continued to laugh as they pulled him down from there. He knew where he was going, he was and had been prepared to go there since this whole thing began, and he knew just how to handle it. HE would be there for a while, give the Batman a break, then break out. Oh anarchy was sweet. So was Chaos and boy was he ever going to reek Chaos upon Gotham when he returned.

--

The place was disgustingly clean. White, that's all there was. White Everywhere. White, white, white, white, white. Even when he left his cell to go talk with his doctors.

They had him on this strict pattern. He would wake up in his white cell, eat in his white cell, take medicine there, play around with the white walls of his cell. There wasn't much to the cell, all it was, was four white walls and a white ceiling and white floor. It was disgusting.

After Lunch in that awful room he would go to 'talk' with some doctors. A few patients did this. It was hoping they would slowly calm down and talk with the therapist and such. Even her room was disgusting.

That's where he sat now. In a large white and tan room, with a large white couch on the far end of the room, beside a tan desk with a tan chair. There were white lilies everywhere since the lady liked them so much and they seemed to make the room even brighter as they practically glowed under the light of the large chandelier that hung in the center of the room.

It was so fricken clean. He wanted to destroy it. Perhaps this place would be the first thing he blew up when he made his big 'bang' out of here.

"So Joker" she began, since he had no background or anything to go with his name, they just continued to call him that. "How are you today? Tell me what's been on your mind"

What's been on his mind… Oh not much really. He had just been wondering how long its been since he had last seen the light of day. How long it's been since he had last seen Batman. How he was going to bust out of this maddening place. How he would get the bat to notice him. How the bat is doing. How lovely the curly brunette would look dressed in red and lying pale on the floor. The usual really. So that's exactly what he told her.

Eyeing him carefully she raised an eye brow "the usual?" she asked, unaware of what that was.

"What time is it?" The Joker asked suddenly, catching the lady off guard as she looked at him then at her watch

"Nearly two, why?" she asked as she looked up at him as he shifted in his seat and shrugged muttering about just wondering under his breath.

Darn. Guess he wouldn't kill her. Not yet anyway.

It was to early. Batman wouldn't notice.

--

The sunlight poured through the crystal clear window in Bruce Wayne's room in his inner city pent house. Stretching his strong arms, the man shuffled around in bed, untangling himself from the sheets he had knotted himself into after the short, restless sleep he had gotten. Letting his bare feet slide over the side of the bed when they were at last free, he nearly drew back at how cold the marble floor was but after a moment, got up anyway.

"If I had slept till two o'clock in the afternoon, I would look in much better then you do Master Bruce" came a voice behind him, causing him to turn around and smile lightly

"Hello to you too Alfred" Bruce said, his voice light and clean, compared to the scruffy, deep one he used as Batman night after night.

Ruffling his messy black hair, Bruce yawned as he made his way to his beautifully adorned closet which homed all his clothing. "what's the schedule for today?" He asked the butler and old time friend, over his shoulder.

"You have two meetings and a lunch date before a scheduled appearance at the Arkam Asylum where you said you would be donating money to" Alfred informed him as he set the tray of food he had prepared on the bedside table for him.

Oh boy, he had nearly forgotten. He was supposed to appear there so news reporters can attack him and he would be shown giving the manager the money as he smiled for the vultures that hung around excitedly. He had donated a large sum to the Asylum unexpectedly and many people were curious about it. He still needed to think of a reason why as Bruce Wayne, but as Batman, he was doing it so the Joker wouldn't get out.

He had looked into the security and things there and found out everything there was TERRIBLE! He was surprised it still had inmates with how badly it's protected, and since he didn't want the Joker out again to kill people, he needed to do something about it. So as Bruce Wayne, he donated money to help pay for some better provisions.

Not responding, Bruce grabbed some clothes before he headed to his large bathroom to take a shower. Setting them neatly beside the sink he turned the water on in the shower, stripped his body of the pants and boxers he wears to bed, and, scratching at his already bare chest nonchalantly, waited a moment for the water to heat up.

Glancing to the left where the sink and mirror stood, Bruce clenched his teeth together, the vein on the side of his head showing a bit, as his eyes raked over his sore stricken body. Bruises lay upon the pale flesh everywhere, scars that wouldn't fade, and fresh ones from current fights, stood prominent on the muscled one's body and he just looked horrible. All the thing things upon his body just screamed Batman, instead of the billionaire playboy he was supposed to be known as during the day. Tearing his eyes away, he tried to push some foul thoughts from his mind as he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run down his body, and wash the troubles away.

Cleaning up quickly, he stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off as he began to let his mind drift about. It moved around different subjects, his meetings, the date, the reporters, the Joker… Everything seemed to end up about the Joker lately, or had to do with the Joker lately. It was starting to bug him. The Joker had been put away for over a month now, the town was by far quieter, yet still, his mind chased after his shadows. Every movement, every sound, every thing that was there, he seemed to chase after in hopes it would be him.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he ran the town through his damp hair to dry it before tossing it over the ring of the shower curtain and grabbing his clothes. Slipping on boxers, he pulled some dark grey slacks on over the top before he slipped on a black button down shirt. Tucking it in his pants he made his way out of the bathroom, buttoning his cuffs as he did so. Finding his tie, he pulled it around his neck and tied it, letting the black silk caress his calloused fingers. Pulling on a dark grey suite coat over the top of it all he quickly grabbed his shoes and hurried out.

Pulling them on, he was greeted once more by Alfred who held out his scarf for him and asked if he ate. Telling him yeah, he grabbed his keys and went to find his car.

It took a moment, since it was late and all the elevators were becoming quite busy as people moved about their day as they normally did, but when he got there he quickly slid into his Lamborghini and drove off.

Yet somewhere, in the corner of his mind the Dark Knight chased it…

Flittering…

In the corner of his vision…

That Green and brown hair and purple suite…

--

DMC: well there you have it, part one of hopefully many! I didn't go that much into details though I plan to fix that in the next chapter as I get past the introduction, and into the actual story's plot. I also Plan on using the title at some point in time in the story. Almost every movie I know does that and some stories as well, so I do that myself. I have done that on my other fanfic, so I plan on doing it here too, just not all to sure when.

Well that's it for now! Read and Review! I love you! Ciao!

OH! And Bruce's suite in the last scene, though I didn't get really into describing it, was based after this one: www. casadimoda .net / images/imgStyles/ suite9big. Jpg (just take out the spaces) I am a visual person, so things like this help me. If they help you too, great! If not, oh well you can ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

DMC: Heya guys

DMC: Heya guys! Welcome back for the second installment of "WOTE"! I have been so excited to see the numbers of hits raise. I stayed up late to see my very first one and was so happy when it came. I really like this story and I hope it goes REALLY far! Well, so as not to take up your time, I will move on!

As requested by a couple of readers Via-myspace messages (you should check it out! I will get the link, It has all story info there! Updated like nuts) They wished for a longer summary, so here ya go:

**Summary **: It had been a month, maybe a little more since the Joker had been captured and sent to the dreadfully sterile Arkham Asylum. While he was there he thought of the usual things, how he should bust out, how to get noticed by the Batman, how the Batman was while he was away, how lovely the annoying nurse would look while dead... Little did he know Batman was thinking close to the same things... Well... Kinda...He misses the chase, the thrill, and the Joker just as much as the clown prince of crime did the Bat. He always was chasing shadows of him as he hoped his now mundane, common life would be piped up by the crazy Prince. He didn't understand this... obsession... but he didn't mind it either... He was the Batman, and the Batman's only counterpart that was perfectly matched to him EVER was... The Joker... Now the Joker decides to bust out... Things start changing so rapidly he gets to asking his usual... "Why so Serious??"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or The Dark Knight or any of the characters involved in that. If I did I would have a happy wallet and a happy life because the Joker is just down right amazing!

WARNINGS: Language. This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz or so which you call it, so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave. Also, I try desperately to keep the Joker and the Batman in character, but I am also referencing the old Joker and Batman from the comics and such before, so if they are not YOUR interpretation, don't get mad and flame me. I gave you warning. So you don't like it to bad. Flames will go ignored and be deleted. They are a waste of my, and your, time. They are not helpful, and I do not care. Like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

But comments of help, and just plain happiness I will be more then happy to accept them, you may even see your acknowledgement on the next installment! Because people like you make my day.

Thank you.

Pairings: J/B

--

Chapter 2

--

He could kill her. He could just _kill_ her.

Scratch that…

He _would _kill her. He would fucking _kill _her.

Eyeing the curly brunette who served as his therapist for the third time today he could feel his eye twitch as he stared at her. She was so annoying and he had grown so utterly tired with her! He was annoyed at her voice, he hated her looks, he was sleepy, he was hungry, he wanted out, and he was just plain _bored._

He had probably been staring at her for a good three hours now, in this session alone. She didn't even notice the bored expression he was giving her as she continued to ramble on her typical 'let me help you, you are a good guy really' speech that most therapists give to every crazy person ever thrown in the loony bin. After staring at her for so long, he had begun to notice things about her, twitches, off moments, slurred words, things that were getting on his last nerve.

Her lips were painted a ruby red and every time she said a word that required a 'T' the top corner of her lips, on the left side, would raise, causing her nostrils to flare. Her powdered cheeks twitched every so often and she had the habit of scratching the left one every now and then.

Her hands continuously played with something on her desk while she talked and the girl could never sit still. This was by far, the most annoying thing about her of all. He was so glad he was leaving this place tonight.

He had this nice plan concocted of how he would escape from Arkham and get Batman to notice him at the same time that did not require bombs or things like that, since in this place, he was stripped of all things that he could use to make one. He couldn't tell you how inferiorating that was!

He had since been thinking of many new ways to break out and also how to kill this annoying woman. It caused him to sit in his cell and laugh, and every time he looked at her, he would try the new ideas in his head, causing him to sneer and her to recoil every time she looked at him.

There was a large bang as something hit the room door and she jumped as she spun around to find out what happened. The Joker though, just casually turned, not at all unnerved by the sound, being used to bangs and things. At the door stood a boy who was eighteen at most, panting, and brushing the fiery red hair from his dark brown eyes as he stumbled over his speech.

"Molly!" he said exasperatedly, pausing for a moment as he eyed the scarred one, before he stumbled inside, obviously tired from running about the many halls of Arkham, he turned to her and spoke again, "he's here!"

Quickly shuffling her papers aside she stood up as the Joker raised an eye brow "who's here?" he ventured to ask, but, as expected, he was ignored. GOD, how that irritated him! He hated it when he was ignored. When he was ignored, the punch line was often missed, then it just wasn't funny any more and no one would laugh. He didn't like it when no one laughed. It made him angry, and he just had to kill them. Well, he was usually planning on killing them anyway, yet this just gave him _reason _to. Standing up, expecting to be taken back to his cell by some big busily guard when Molly, the annoying therapist, hurried over to him and pulled on his arm.

"Hurry you are late" she said as she rushed him from the room, down the white painted hallways to the, you guessed it, _white_ lobby where most of the more 'sane' inmates stood. Well it isn't that that they were 'sane' per-say, then more as, they were the ones who wouldn't break out in some psycho moment and try to kill everyone on sight. So they stood there, waiting for whoever it was that was supposed to be coming and who got the boy's panties in a bunch.

Situating him to stand at the end of the line, Molly quickly moved to where a few doctors stood and said something to them excitedly. A large guard moved to stand beside him, mirroring the one at the other end, only there to make sure things were in order as everyone buzzed about the lobby, preparing for whatever was supposed to come.

They must have thought he was a good inmate lately, to let him out with these freaks. He supposed that keeping quiet lately did help. Oh how that made him smile and practically giggle with glee. _This_ had been the chance he was looking for!

Shifting about as he was quickly changing his original plans in his mind to fit this opportunity better before springing it to life. His thoughts were quickly brought back to reality as the doors opened, bringing in bitter cold winter wind, a few reporters, who were quickly chased back out by three guards, and a handsome man, adorned in a grey and black suit, and a red scarf around his neck.

"Mr. Wayne!" greeted the manager of Arkham with a handshake, "we are glad you could make it!" said the portly man happily.

_Wayne…_ where had he heard that name before…?

--

The sleek black car pulled up outside of Arkham Asylum and the driver sat a moment, taking in all the building that was supposed to be housing the city's finest loonies. The building looked rather splendid for being poor, little security, and an asylum with its shiny one-way windows and its professional sign that hung on both the gate, and the side of the building.

It wasn't the many vultures that were keeping him in his car as they horded around it, flashing pictures of the billionaire, curious as to why he was there to begin with, or the bitter cold wind that came with the Gotham winter, it was facing what was _inside _the doors is what was holding him back.

He was faced with many people who he put in there as Batman, and the one man he did not wish to run into as Bruce Wayne, in hopes he didn't figure out he was Batman and try to kill him or something, the Joker…

Sighing, he could do nothing about it now. Its not like he could just turn back and drive back to the nice warm pent house of his…

Opening the door, he stepped out…

God, they were everywhere. From the moment he stepped from the car, to the moment the guards chased them away from the doors of Arkham Asylum; Bruce Wayne was bombarded by hundreds of reporters. He may have been the richest guy in Gotham, but he was no celebrity or government man, so why there were so many reporters were beyond him.

Shoving his way past he hurried up the steps and inside, glad there were guards there to push the reporters back, even though he wondered why they weren't watching the inmates, until he noticed the psychiatric patients standing there in some strange form of a greeting to him, causing him to halt in his steps as the manager came rushing to him, grabbing his hand without Bruce even taking the moment to register the stoutly man was standing before him, and shaking it vigorously.

"My. Wayne," he said "glad you could make it!"

Bruce nodded to him incoherently while his mind was elsewhere as his eyes raked over what the asylum must have thought to be their 'sanest' inmates, for most of them would normally have been locked up, yet to obtain the freedoms these had.

One thing that bothered him, upon entering he was flooded with the sounds of screams. Screams of terror or insanity, laughter, shouts of incoherent things, and the stench of murder, it made him a tad woozy, though he was strong enough not to let it show.

Still looking at the line of patients, his blue eyes fell upon one that was extremely familiar to him. One that stood at the far left end of the line, looking at Bruce curiously, sending a chill up his spine causing him to wish he was adorned in the Bat suit.

_The Joker._

--

Bruce Wayne, Gotham's millionaire playboy. Head of Wayne enterprises that's does some sort of dealings that the Joker didn't know about, nor cared about. Tall man, dark hair, bright blue eyes, strong chin, nice build for a man who supposedly just throws about his money on random parties every now and then, pretty good looking. Interesting…

The Joker half expected, when he first heard of Bruce Wayne upon entering the city's limits the very first day he arrived in Gotham, that he was some tubby rich man who had a ring on each finger and threw his money about with his women. Kind of like the manager of Arkham Asylum actually… However, seeing him now, he was quite wrong. He never really liked being wrong, but right now, as the man stood by the grey haired supervisor; he was fine with being wrong. Especially when Bruce's vivid blue eyes were staring right back at him.

He didn't register it at first, but there was something that was oddly familiar about Bruce Wayne that he had yet to figure out. However, before he could stop to think about it, the security guard was pushing him out of line, as others were the other inmates, and pushing him back to his white cell.

God, how he hated that cell and that guard. Always pushing him, touching him, yelling at him to 'move'. Its not like he had a _choice _in the matter, so stop yelling at him for it he was going to do it anyway, that is, until he escaped, then he would make sure this 'guard' got his just deserts. He was also the guard who took away his beloved purple suit, laughing about how 'ugly' it was, and forcing him to wear the wretched blue scrubs of the Asylum. Oh yes, how he could make a fashion statement with these. Not.

The guard was another person, along with the therapist, that just had to go.

Glancing over his shoulder at Bruce Wayne one last time he saw the manager, his therapist and Bruce walk away.

Perhaps that's what he could do when he got out to get the attention of Batman; he would kidnap the city's beloved billionaire Bruce Wayne.

--

DMC: hey y'all! Sorry this chapter is much shorter then the other, my muse opted out on me at the last moment. I was though, sparked with an idea of my own which I used for the last sentence. I am truly wondering how it would turn out! I mean, Joker catching Bruce Wayne, hoping Batman would come save him, not knowing he _IS _Batman?! Its too good. At least I think so.

Well anyway, thank you for reading and Thank you Sal, Lord of the Shadows, and mairlynmanson for reviewing!

Lord of the Shadows pointed out to me that the link did not work so I redid it, this time without the spaces, hoping it works. So the link is to the suit Bruce Wayne is wearing :D

I hope y'all continue to read! I should have the next installment in soon, this story has gotten me excited, I am happy to be writing it! So till next time! Remember to Read and Review! Ciao!

The link:

/images/imgStyles/suite9big.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

DMC: heya guys

DMC: heya guys! Welcome back to WOTE for the third installment! I am so glad to have you all here! I am very excited each and every time I sign on to fanfiction to see that the numbers have raised and that there are people reading this all over the world! I am so thankful to all of my supporters and I care for you deeply! Thank you for taking the time to read this!

School has started once again! The banging of non-existent lockers (at least in my school) the shouting of kids, the awful lunches, YEP! It's that time again. I will not be updating either of my stories as much while here but I will try!!

Once again I will post the longer summary for those who wish to reread it 

**Summary **: It had been a month, maybe a little more since the Joker had been captured and sent to the dreadfully sterile Arkham Asylum. While he was there he thought of the usual things, how he should bust out, how to get noticed by the Batman, how the Batman was while he was away, how lovely the annoying nurse would look while dead... Little did he know Batman was thinking close to the same things... Well... Kinda...He misses the chase, the thrill, and the Joker just as much as the clown prince of crime did the Bat. He always was chasing shadows of him as he hoped his now mundane, common life would be piped up by the crazy Prince. He didn't understand this... obsession... but he didn't mind it either... He was the Batman, and the Batman's only counterpart that was perfectly matched to him EVER was... The Joker... Now the Joker decides to bust out... Things start changing so rapidly he gets to asking his usual... "Why so Serious??"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or The Dark Knight or any of the characters involved in that. If I did I would have a happy wallet and a happy life because the Joker is just down right amazing!

WARNINGS: Language. This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz or so which you call it, so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave. Also, I try desperately to keep the Joker and the Batman in character, but I am also referencing the old Joker and Batman from the comics and such before, so if they are not YOUR interpretation, don't get mad and flame me. I gave you warning. So you don't like it to bad. Flames will go ignored and be deleted. They are a waste of my, and your, time. They are not helpful, and I do not care. Like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

But comments of help, and just plain happiness I will be more then happy to accept them, you may even see your acknowledgement on the next installment! Because people like you make my day.

Thank you.

Pairings: J/B

--

Chapter 3

--

The doors to the manager of Arkham Asylum's main office were a dark crimson color as the red wood was polished daily to where it shown in the flickering lights above, along with its golden handles. Standing propionate beside the doors were two potted plants kept green, watered, and healthy, making the hall way look even fancier then it really should have been. It caused Bruce to raise an eye brow in question as to why this part of the Asylum was neat, clean, and kept within a budget that he _knew _the asylum should have been using for its security.

Upon reaching the doors, a guard who had been walking with them, held it open for the billionaire before he followed in after him. Immediately inside, it took him a moment to adjust to the dimly lit office as he wrinkled his nose, coughing a bit, as he stepped back while taking in the extreme smell of citrus disinfectant that was sprayed around the room, probably more then it should have been.

The room was adorned in lavish furniture that made Bruce wonder just _what_ the manager was thinking if he was spending this much on making his office look nice, but not enough to keep the criminals locked securely. The stoutly man waddled over to a desk that was by far to large for him and tapped the mahogany wood lightly with his hand, gazed at it with happiness, and then moved to sit in a large spinning desk chair that looked as if it would swallow the small chubby man whole.

"Mister Wayne, we cannot tell you how wonderful it is to hear that you have bean planning on donating a large sum to the security of this Asylum" The man said, his voice airy and almost made Bruce feel as if he was being covered in something sticky. So much so he had the urge to rub his arms every so often while the man spoke.

Brushing off the feeling of uneasiness, Bruce gave a warming smile. "Yes, I have noticed this place has been bursting to the brim now with the most insane of all criminals and I know I, and many others, would sleep much better at night knowing they are locked up securely" he said, his voice silky and smooth as he watched the man fold his fleshy fingers together and lean on the desk, his chin on his knuckles.

"I would really be interested in seeing where the money I will be donating will be going to," he began before the other man, unfolding his hands, sat up and smiled.

"I know just what you mean Mr. Wayne, so if you would follow me…"

--

There was a small flicker in his mind's eye that made him twitch and caused the small, still maturing brown hairs on the back of his neck raise. It was a feeling that he rarely felt in this wretched city except when those singular moments when the Batman did something completely unexpected that excited and thrilled the Clown Prince of Crime.

Only… this feeling didn't leave a stirring sensation in his gut or bruises upon his body, or even the gleeful feeling that he was always left with as he watched the Batman disappear from his line of sight to go off and save some other pathetic fool

This feeling just simply meant it was… cold…

He hated it when it was cold. Although it was rarely honest-to-goodness _cold_ in Gotham, it still had its days when it was. Every time it was cold it usually meant it would rain more then normal since Gotham seldom got snow. It meant there were less people on the streets, making him have to _work_ for his kill. It meant there were less henchmen to capture or who were willing to work their britches off in the bitter cold, regardless of how frightening the Joker was. It meant that he would constantly be cold, weather he was bundled up or not. It also meant he would see Batman less…

He figured it was because, due to the bitter cold, the crime rate was down and Batman was hardly needed, even if he was, chances of seeing him out very long were slim. Even men in thick armor like the Dark Knight still got cold under all that cleaver.

He had to hand it to the Bat, being able to make sure to do his rounds every night, even if they were short, regardless of the freezing temperature.

He, himself, hated it when it was cold.

Not to mention this less-then-flattering-oh-so-"fashionable"-outfit of the 'asylumees' was extremely thin so it did not provide much warmth. Of course, why would this place want the scrubs to provide warmth? Warmth was comfort and comfort was something they most certainly did not offer.

He just felt so… _naked_… weather he was fully dressed or not. He felt even more so without his makeup. So this was a double whammy.

Feeling his skin prickle and small bumps begin to line his arms, he grumbled as he watched the guard standing just outside his cell. The guard was laughing casually with another guard out there about something the Joker wasn't really paying attention to. Instead he took to pacing about the room like a tiger in a cage.

He had to get out and then he could put his plan into action.

No…

His plan didn't involve a way to get out…

It wasn't really a "plan" per-sey more then it was, "hey this sounds good, if we have time lets go do this on our way out!" sort of thing…

He wasn't one for plans. He wasn't a "plan" sort of guy. What was it he had told Dent? Oh dear, it was really good! How could he just _forget _something like that? It had helped he tip Harvey's scale of madness…

Not that it was that hard…

But what _was _it?

_A dog…_

That's what it was! A dog chasing cars.

"I wouldn't know what to do with it if I caught one!" he sniggered, smiling gleefully, his forest green eyes watching the men outside his door.

The men who worked here, as with many of the people who worked here were… quirky…

He couldn't stand quirky. They were kind of like the annoying therapist he had to see at least three times a day, every day.

He _hated_ quirky….

One of them, to his utter annoyance, whistled his S's when he spoke and, by god, it was any wonder the people here were crazy! If they had to listen to _him_ all day it was oh-so-obvious why. Just listening to him for a few moments, the Joker was already annoyed to no ends.

Another guard tugged and scratched at his right ear every so often as he treaded between feet, unable to stand still in an singular moment in time.

Eying them as he padded about the room he kept thinking of interesting ways to escape. Each way more interesting then the other. Move exciting then the last, yet more _unlikely _then the first.

Grinning his eyes moved along one of the guards, down past his burley, completely un-proportioned, arms to his where a stun gun and a police club rest.

_That works…_

Leaning forward, Joker peered through the door one last time, grinning before he drew back and swayed. After "stumbling" around for a few moments, his feet heavy and his head rolling about his shoulders causing his matted hair to fall into his eyes, forcing him to close them.

The loud crash ricocheted across the cold pale walls of the disgustingly sterile asylum. It was sudden, it was loud, and it was sickening as the Joker purposely "collapsed" against the door. He felt the chilly steel collide with his pale skin, causing a loud _crack_.

"what was that?" the S' whistler asked as the three men who mingled outside his cell, spun around to peer inside at the Clown Prince.

Lying upon the floor in all his blue scrubbed, was the Joker, head bleeding slightly from where he had hit the door. It took every fiber of his being not to laugh gaily at the pain.

The joker was thinking, as he lay there acting as though he was sick, that if he had been in his other cell this would not have worked.

When he first was thrown into Arkham Asylum after his battle with batman, he had been in a straight jacket and a padded cell. However, due to appearing to show no harm, and a bit of mind manipulation, he was moved to where he currently resides. While staying there, he played it as the "good boy" though he was secretly planning every one of their deaths. God he hated them.

There were some soft clanging sounds as the door was unlocked and the burly, un-proportioned guard rushed in to see what was going on as another guard ran to get a medic.

He felt a warm calloused hand graze his neck and mentally he swore. Why did this blasted guard always have to _touch_ him? Did he feel more in control when he did that or something? If so, this was the wrong job for the Italian.

His hand rest on his neck for a few moments, checking a pulse, while the Joker waited, cursing about the contact that he so despised, unless it was with the Batman. Waiting only a moment longer, he opened his eyes and broke out into a wild grin.

"evening…_lueitent _" he practically purred as he looked at him. Being this close he could see the man had gotten his nose broken quite a few times so it was crooked and hung over his chapped lips like a misshapen bird beak. His bleached hair was slicked back looking as if there was enough grease to lubricate at least twelve engines.

Oh yeah, this guy was a real looker.

The Joker could just gag.

--

It was bitter cold both inside the Asylum as well as out and Bruce Wayne had half a mind to pull his deep red scarf back on and give the manager a piece of his mind. Did he honestly not care about anything but his beloved office?! He was pathetic. There were so many other things that needed to be fixed instead.

As they walked down the hallway he began to notice the pale petty walls were cracking and crumbling a bit. The supervisor rambled on about it and some other things he "claimed" Wayne's money will be profiting, though Bruce was paying no attention.

There were some crashes and banging in the distance down a hallway that was badly falling apart. Some guards were sprinting down there towards the many sounds, all alert with the look of sheer terror on their faces. However, it was not that, that had gotten Bruce Wayne's attention. It was the shrill sound of something so very familiar to him. The sound that made him think, if the walls could crumble at that sound, the whole place would be down to the ground by now. A sound he knew so very well. The sound of a maniac's laughter. The sound was so gut wrenching and burning Bruce felt himself cringe.

The Joker had gotten out.

"What's going on?!" The stoutly man beside him shouted at a passing guard who was accompanied by the red headed therapist Bruce had met earlier upon arrival.

"A break out" He informed him, slowing only a moment to look at him and the billionaire beside him.

Bruce could have told him that.

"The Joker got loose"

There it was, the feeling of dread Bruce was expecting. He knew it was the Joker who had escaped when he heard the laughter and the feeling of alarm had begun, yet when he heard this, the feeling was secured inside him. Had he been Batman at that moment in time, the news would not have startled him. He was so much stronger as Batman. Bruce Wayne, he had come to discover and accept, was just a mask.

Although, worried that the Joker was now loose and probably would not be captured again, he couldn't help but feel slightly nostalgic.

A part of him burned for the chase. He wanted to see the clown recoil in pain when he hit him again. He wanted to see that smile and laugh directed at him again. He wanted to know he was wanted and _needed_ again.

Even by an insane clown.

He just wanted to_ know_…..

--

DMC: How's THAT for an ending? I Know I promised you the Joker would break out this chapter though I have found that after a writers block, which I fixed by kicking the crap out of my muse and working at this during school, that I have gone FAR over my normal amount of words. By the time I was done I had over 4000. So I split it into two.

I cannot tell you how hard it was to make the cut for this. I spent HOURS just sitting there, looking it over, wondering where to stop for this chapter, till I rewrote the end to what it currently is now. Hope ya like it!

Thank you ALL for reading!! I cannot tell you how ecstatic it has made me to realize I have 16 reviews!! If I could thank each and every one of you by name I would, but that would add quite a few more words that would not seem to fit with this!

So I will just thank you all here and now, hope you continue to stay with me for this story which I hold so dear to my heart now, and hope you will continue to support me!

You all make my day!

You deserve cookies… no…. better then cookies… hmm… what's better then cookies?? Expecially the ones from school… OH YEAH!

Anyway, I love you all, thank you! Please remember to review! It just makes me smile to know I am supported. The more reviews, the more I get into it, the more I will post! So come on!!

I am looking for songs that you all think will go with these chapters; that would be great! Also fan art is appreciated and I will most defiantly give you something in return if you do some fan art for my chapters!! 3

Well, before I take up anymore of your time, CIAO!!

OH! And if you wish to Beta read I will be thankful, PM me about it!


	4. Chapter 4

**DMC:** Wow… I feel bad… so many faithful readers and I practically dropped off the face of the planet. I'm so sorry folks! So anyway, heya guys! Welcome back to WOTE for the fourth installment! I am so glad to have you all here! I am so happy to have come back to see so many faithful readers telling me they want an update. Sure it's been a very long time, but I'm back! I am sorry for the wait. I have one word as to why I've been gone:

College.

I got in the college I currently three days before the start of the semester. Thus I had to get classes, pack and move all in that time period. It's been hella busy but I am finally settled enough I think I can update. It will take some time to catch up after so long, but I will! So please bear with me!

I love you all 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or The Dark Knight or any of the characters involved in that. If I did I would have a happy wallet and a happy life.

WARNINGS: Language. This is a slash pairing. You know lemon, yaoi, gay, Shounen ai, fluff, and all that Jazz or so which you call it, so don't get all mad at me when you come to find it is and you don't like it, I warned you ahead of time and if you don't like it you can leave. Also, I try desperately to keep the Joker and the Batman in character, but if they are not YOUR interpretation, don't get mad and flame me. I gave you warning. So you don't like it to bad. Flames will go ignored and be deleted. They are a waste of my, and your, time. They are not helpful, and I do not care. Like I said, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

But comments of help, and just plain happiness I will be more than happy to accept them, you may even see your acknowledgement on the next installment! Because people like you make my day.

Thank you.

...

Pairings: J/B

...

Chapter 4

...

It was warm as it slid, slowly and beautifully through his hands. The crimson liquid leaked through the wounds in the guard's face slowly and steadily, sticking to everything it touched, staining it. Holding the male's face with almost a sexual degree of care, the insane clown relished in the sight before him. The color was the most appealing thing he had ever seen, becoming a wonderful relief to him after so long trapped among these white walls. The metallic smell filled his nostrils, driving him slightly more over the edge, if that was even possible.

Upon his face was a large grin, growing steadily bigger with each passing second. Snickering, he let the male's face slide from his grasp to crumple into a heap into the floor, the body devoid of blood. The snicker slipped to a louder laugh until he was bellowing the demonic sound loud enough it carried down the halls, filling every crack and corner with the cackle.

One could call it joy, pure joy, but that would be belittling the feeling the coursed through the Joker's veins as he slinked down the hallways toward the entrance, and into the belly of the beast. He knew going towards the front he would reach more guards than many people could ever possibly take, even in large groups, and they had guns, so they did appear to have the upper hand. However, he knew the key to his freedom stood out there, in a grey suit, oblivious to the dangerous plot brewing in the criminal's mind.

There. He could see it now.

Adrenaline was bubbling higher in his body, his blood pumping faster and faster with each step upon the cold tiles. He was going to pass right by the first people in the lobby, knowing full well that if he stopped there to relish in the wonder that filled him when he killed another, he would never get out, at least never alive. He knew the only way he would get out would be if he continued with the plan.

Before him he could see the figure of the millionaire playboy being tucked away behind some various guards as they tried to get him out in time, so the crazy clown could not get a hold of the man. Of course, that would not stop him, by any means. When the Joker decided he wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it. The idea was impractical to say the least. Barrel on into the group of guards that were getting bigger as more of them appeared to help with the break out. However, when was the man ever practical? For heaven sakes he blew up a hospital just because he thought it would be fun, and during this process had walked through the very one he was going to blow.

As he remembered this incident, he knew that he would need something to gain him the upper hand, and get him through the guards, like the detonator gave him when he walked through the sanitary building. A small flicker beside him caught his eye and he knew, everything would pan out the way he wanted. On top of all that, he would get the chance to kill that god forsaken woman who calls herself his therapist.

His hands, his pale hands that were devoid of dirt, of residue, of make-up which would be constantly upon his slender hands from his face, shot out and slunk their long fingers around the neck of the pretty little therapist, who was trying desperately to get away from the shenanigans he was blowing down the hallway for all to see. Letting out a shrill scream he clasped a hand over her painted red lips and cooed at her with a smile. He just knew, by the look on the faces of the guards whose eyes never left him, that he was one step ahead of them, and for all he knew, out the door already and happily back where he belonged.

"Now I know this woman is of very little importance to you," the prince began as he ran his hand down her cheek, his other on her throat, holding her close to his body as she looked around with wild eyes, pleading that someone would help her out of his deadly grasp. "She is simply an underpaid worker who thrives off the idea that she is actually doing something to benefit people."

He could see the gears turning in the heads of the guards. He was completely right, she was not as important to the people of the city like the owner of Wayne Enterprises was. So if he was to be killed with the less of the bad news in the press and more of joyful news, killing him now, while she was in his grasp, would probably be best. This was exactly what he wanted them to think.

As they contemplated the idea, a few of them glancing back and forth between one another over their drawn weapons, he slunk himself forward. His legs moved along with hers carefully placed next to his, both of them moving as if they were dancing the tango. Slow steps, long steps, quick steps stop. Say another coy line and repeat the actions once more. As he drew close enough, he could begin to see them realize what he was doing and they raised their guns higher, more careful to keeping an eye on him.

The large male in the front was already sweating and it wasn't even hot. Damn he must have had a good effect going for him. His hand, that was caressing her cheek, slid down to join its mate at her neck before he quickly gave a twist. He could feel the snap before he could hear it. It reverberated through his hands, through his body, and made his heart race. It felt so wonderful to kill again. The stupid asylum kept him from his deepest passion. Thrusting her limp body forward into the group of men, who were so startled they began to shoot at the oncoming body and just around the room confused. Taking this chance, the male slipped forward, behind the body that was currently shielding him, before he slipped an arm around the waist of the millionaire playboy, pulling him close as he had his hand around his neck tightly as he laughed shrilly.

The sound echoed above the sounds of the last bullets being shot by the guards who had begun to realize the trick and that they shouldn't be wasting their ammo. As they gazed at him holding onto the male, they all grew unsteady. If he were to die, it would outweigh the death of the criminal by far and they would be responsible for it all. Then who would give them money? How would they keep this place at all if no one supported them because the Joker got out and killed the figure head of the city?

Probably what filled the Joker with the most joy was the fact that he was back in action, completely and entirely. Warm, dark liquid seeped from a wound obtained in his calf from a shot that managed to get past the body to him. It tingled, it burned and it felt so incredible that the insane man couldn't have felt more alive. To him, pain was a way to tell that he was alive, and that he was still in charge.

"You'll," he began, his voice higher now that his adrenaline was rushing and he was having the time of his life, "you'll never catch me, just like I told Batsy, I am the Clown Prince of Crime, I will not be kept locked up forever."

As he stepped backwards towards the door, he glanced at Bruce, giving him the once over. "My my Mr. Wayne, aren't you the looker." He said slyly with a chuckle "Strapping, fit, and scared to death!" with this he gave a louder laugh than his normal chuckle and pulled him a bit harder with him, hand still on his throat and in control of him. "As you very well should be." He cooed.

Oh no, it was not like the dark haired male was scared or anything. He wasn't scared at ll. Just sort of creeped out… He defiantly did not like being in this situation completely unarmed, and unable to fulfill his job as the dark knight. It pained him, almost, that he was being held in a grip so tight, that it held almost a sexual degree of care as his neck was wrenched in a way it wasn't supposed to be going towards. His mind was reeling of all the things he could do about this, if he were Batman. How easily he could grab the male who was in such a close proximity to him and shove him down to the floor. How easily he could make the male laugh, his bright eyes looking at him with a sort of life that they only ever gave each other, while he punched him repeatedly, getting out his frustrations of the world out on the wacky one. He even thought about how easily he could slip out, past the guards, as they finished him off, leaving him to die because this time… this time he could not live to see another day. Not when they knew he could get out. Not when they were reminded just how dangerous he really was.

Brushing some dark hair from his face with his free hand, the Joker found himself eyeing the scarf that hung loosely around Bruce's neck. Oh what a beautiful color it was. Dark crimson, much like the blood leaking from his body at the moment, and much like the blood he desired to spill. It was beautiful, and as he reached for the material, he found it to be so soft. The fabric tickled his fingers as he ran them over it, carefully pulling it from his neck. Smiling, he knew he wanted to keep this. Not to mention, it would come in handy in keeping the other from fighting back if he ever decided to get out of the stupor he was currently in and try.

He did not want Bruce Wayne fighting him. He wanted the Batman fighting him. He wanted to feel the other's knuckles pop and crack as they pounded into his flesh. He wanted to see the sweat trickle over the other's chin as he panted and chased him, only upping the male's euphoria. So he knew he would have to keep this one tied carefully, until they had a place to go, where he could not be tracked. Then he might untie him. At least for a moment or two to change out the ties. After all, he wanted this scarf.

He would continue to hold him to wait for the Batman to come and save the 'oh so important' Bruce Wayne. He just didn't know what was in store, with the batman never coming after all. What would either of them do then?

...

DMC: Wow, that took a little longer than I expected but I am so happy that you guys stuck around to wait for it! I am sorry I didn't update sooner, but my schedule seems to be a bit more lenient and I should update more often, until my juices for this one run dry and I end it. However, till then, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Sadisticb00gers-Modus Pwnage: Thanks so much for your review! I a sorry I didn't respond so much sooner! Anyway, I tried hard to show corruption in the society, because it's not just in comics, it's in real life, and sometimes, that's what drives people to do what they do. Thus, I wanted to show a drive in it by throwing it in there. I'm glad you caught onto it. If you really don't think I need a beta, I will take your word for it, thanks for the offer of help. Perhaps if you simply look over them after they are posted and if you see anything let me know? That would be wonderful 3 The song you suggested, by the way, was amazing! I loved it and how well it fit. Thanks for being one of the few that listened when I asked for people to help me out. Perhaps I will make a video with it. Perhaps not. Unsure at the moment. Again, thank you!

Snapescelticgirl; I have not abandoned it! I simply put it on hiatus! So don't worry, you will get your updates! Thanks for sticking with me 3

C.T.: Thank you for being so devoted after all that time between the posting of the last installment and your response. You are great, thanks so much!

To everyone else! A HUUUUUGE Thank you! I would name you all by names, but I am running out of room (I'm trying to stick to my normal 2000 words an installment and I'm already over) but still, you guys keep me smiling, every time.

I hope… no I WILL, see you guys again soon.

Take care!


End file.
